


进个鬼屋都能看到有人撒狗粮 第十八章（飞哥zw）

by zhailuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhailuo/pseuds/zhailuo





	进个鬼屋都能看到有人撒狗粮 第十八章（飞哥zw）

乔桐已经做好了被薛飞连续骚扰三天以上的准备，结果正式上课的第一天，薛飞就没有再左一个“小乔同学”右一个“小乔同学”的叫着。  
他心里七上八下，总觉得薛飞可能是在打什么鬼主意，下课后帮去上厕所的蒋文雯收楚人美布置的课堂作业，刚走到薛飞身边，薛飞“嘭”的一声倒在课桌上，一手拿起作业本，就这么竖在头顶，一副拒绝跟他面对面的架势。  
左砾风扯扯正在好奇观望着的陈奇，两人同时回身整理书桌，耳朵却竖得老高，恨不得监听后面的所有动静。  
乔桐把作业本收起来，犹豫片刻，还是转身离开了。  
薛飞听到乔桐迈着脚步渐渐走远，顿时吐出一口气。  
接下来是任青的课，薛飞把抽屉里所有的书全部堆在桌上，形成一个三面封闭的空间，又把物理书架在书堆上，自己掏出手机在小空间里疯狂敲字。  
你飞哥：出来。  
对方迅速回复。  
马尧不是麻药：飞哥，现在不是上课时间吗？我手机没静音，差点就被老班发现了！[爆哭]  
你飞哥：我弯了。  
马尧不是麻药：！！！  
薛飞无视掉对方狂刷表情包的行为，仔细想了想，觉得刚才那句话似乎有点不太对，于是点了撤回，重新编辑。  
你飞哥：我完了。  
马尧不是麻药：飞哥，你别扯开话题！你刚才明明不是这么说的！  
你飞哥：我他妈打错字了，有意见？  
马尧不是麻药：……没有。  
你飞哥：今晚给我发个资源。  
马尧不是麻药：？？？  
你飞哥：装什么傻，你他妈前几天不是还说有新片儿吗？  
马尧不是麻药：就为这事儿啊，放心吧飞哥，保证你今晚能看到[滑稽]。  
“薛飞。”他的小动作到底是没能逃过任青的眼睛，任青当即蹙蹙眉，叫他站起来回答问题。  
薛飞哪儿能知道答案，他连任青问的问题是什么都没注意，还被突如其来的点名吓了一跳，手机差点都给砸了。  
他倒抽一口气，挠挠后脑勺，悻悻地说道：“任老师，我需要场外求助。”  
任青：“你当录电视节目呢？”  
薛飞撇嘴道：“任哥，电视节目一共有三次求助机会，我这不只要一次嘛。”  
班上一大部分因为点名而提心吊胆的同学瞬间被薛飞这话给逗笑了，就连任青也忍不住笑出声。  
“薛飞同学。”课堂气氛还算轻松，任青也适时跟着薛飞的话打趣道，“那么，你想求助谁呢？”  
薛飞下意识看向第四排的乔桐。  
乔桐早在他站起来的时候便转过头看着薛飞，薛飞猝不及防和乔桐来了个深情对视。  
江辉易小声嘀咕：“他在看谁？你？”  
乔桐没说话，他把自己用来计算的草稿纸展开，随时准备答题。  
然而，薛飞开口道：“就陈奇吧。”  
突然被点名的陈奇满脸惊诧：“？？？”  
乔桐整理草稿纸的动作微微一顿。  
任青笑着一撸脑袋顶上花白的头发：“那这一题就由陈奇同学来答吧。”  
陈奇苦着脸卡壳儿似的一个字一个字挤出计算过程，薛飞松口气，一屁股坐回位置。  
下课后，任青收拾好讲台上的教科书，把薛飞叫出教室。  
他看了看薛飞，轻咳一声道：“你应该知道咱们学校有些物品不能带吧。”  
“啊？什么物品？”  
任青似笑非笑地戳戳他的脑袋：“你小子还想跟我装傻？”  
薛飞讪笑。  
任青摇摇头：“我虽然对你们这个年纪人手一部手机没什么意见，不过这并不代表领导层没有。你刚来学校，这些事最好能找个人系统地告诉你一声……你和乔桐应该认识吧，可以让他慢慢讲给你。手机呢，是学校的违禁物品，最好别带出宿舍，更别在课堂上拿出来，这次先放过你，下次再让我看到，我不收你手机，但我会直接报告给上面，知道吗？”  
薛飞立刻点头答应。  
“对了。”任青继续说道，“你妈妈让我利用午休时间帮你补课，我个人觉得午休时间还是不能占用，尤其是高三的学生，午休极为重要，所以……”  
薛飞接话问：“所以我不用补了？”  
任青看他一眼，施施然补充：“所以我和其他任课老师商量了一下，你午休结束后四十分钟的午练暂时不用写了，明天开始，每天中午五个任课老师会轮流给你上课，就在顶楼的班主任办公室，不用去办公楼。”  
“……那午练……”  
“作为你的课后作业，带回去写完，第二天交给林老师批改，林老师会一对一给你讲错题。”  
薛飞的脸一下子就垮了下去。  
这学校怕是跟他八字不合，刚开学破事儿就一堆。  
-  
晚上，殷成骁的资源被他打包发了过来。  
有了昨天的心慌意乱，今天薛飞根本没敢再和乔桐一起结伴去洗澡，生怕他不小心当着乔桐的面升旗，到时候他就算有一百张嘴都讲不清了。  
薛飞打心底里觉得自己应该是太久没有DIY，有一点风吹草动就能小心脏乱跳，所以他特意跟殷成骁要到小视频，打算发泄一下。  
宿舍另外三个人也是住久了的老油条，回到宿舍一扔书包就拿了钱离开，估计是找机会跑出去上网，正好给了薛飞足够的个人空间。  
他解压完视频，翻出纸巾，兴冲冲地点开播放。  
殷成骁不愧是薛飞的好友，就连他喜欢哪位女优都一清二楚，薛飞摩拳擦掌，看着视频中两座巍峨的山峰在纯净一片的白雪中央尽情展示，竟体会到一种由脚底板开始逐渐蔓延而上的愉悦和热意。  
在一片黑森林之间，紫红色的旗子缓缓升起，薛飞尽情沉浸在升旗所带来的自豪和酥爽中，两手握紧旗杆，将旗子送往更高处。  
屏幕上的女人因为激烈运动而双耳通红，有人在她身后用力一推，又用手臂揽住她的腰避免摔倒，她深深吸了一口气，撇过头将耳朵对准摄影机。  
薛飞手上动作猛地顿住了。  
甜腻的声音回绕在耳机中，但薛飞像是什么都听不见一般，思绪已经飘出十万里开外。  
视频里的一切画面开始模糊起来，薛飞隐隐约约看到那人的耳根处似是有一颗小小的痣。  
明明眼前应该是拥有高耸山峰的娇弱妹子，这会儿却不知道中了什么邪，胸膛处平坦的几乎都能被当做飞机场。  
那人面带潮红地转过头，泪水积蓄在眼眶中，如粼粼波光，带着齿印的唇瓣一张一合。  
“薛飞……”  
伴随着幻想中的声音，旗杆最顶端浇出些水液，喷射而出，薛飞诧异地看着自己满手的污渍，差点没把眼珠子瞪出来。  
几分钟后，薛飞用纸巾收拾好现场，默默给殷成骁发了条消息。  
你飞哥：我好像真的完了。  
因为，他刚才看到的人不是视频里的女神，而是……  
乔桐。


End file.
